


Don’t Make Me Choose!

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Series: HM Prompts with Malace [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Feelings, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26988631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: Alec loves both of them equally, why does he have to choose? Did they not know that?
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Series: HM Prompts with Malace [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969738
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Don’t Make Me Choose!

**Author's Note:**

> This bunny came at night, I had to write it.
> 
> If you can't kill the bunnies, join them.
> 
> Written for HM prompt 500 words or less: Scales
> 
> Thanks to [Jessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessa/pseuds/Jessa) for beta this, and may more to come... 💝💘
> 
> *-*
> 
> Disclaimer: The fabulous work belongs to Cassandra Clare, thank you for creating the Shadow world.

After a heated night, Alec rested in the middle as Jace and Magnus hugged him. Magnus asked. “Alexander, on a scale of one to ten, who do you love the most?”

Alec ignored him; maybe pushing it away will make the question go away eventually.

“Yeah, Alec, who do you love the most?” Jace asked.

Alec lay on his back and noticed that they were both looking at him funny; and that they kept asking him who he loves the most?

“I love you both equally, why would you ever ask me this?” Alec asked.

“Ragnor and Raphael made a bet.” Magnus provided him an answer, and Jace replied as well. “Simon and Clary put a bet on as well.”

“So, however I answer it, you will be okay with it?” Alec asked them.

“Of course, I don’t see what the issue is here. I know that you love me. After all, I was your first,” Magnus replied to him as he kissed his cheek. Jace kissed him on the other cheek and added, “I know that you have a crush on me.”

“Alec, on the scale of one to ten, how much more do you love me than Magnus?” Jace asked him, moving his hand over Alec’s sweaty body.

Alec looked at Magnus in shock, not knowing why he would say it; he knew that he could never go to bed if he said that he loved the warlock more than his parabatai.

He thought that they knew him better; they are his lovers, why do they keep on bugging him about it?

“Yeah, Alec, it shouldn’t be that hard, I mean, I know that you love me more,” Jace taunted and kissed him.

Alec sat on the bed, his hands covering his head. He did not know why they wanted the answer; he thought that they knew that he loved them equally, what had changed?

“I can’t answer you, and I cannot get any sleep here anyway,” Alec told them

He settled in the guest room. At least he had the pillows with him, with their smells. But Alec could not find any peaceful sleep. Their questions still haunted him.

Why would he ever need to choose? 


End file.
